


Blanket Hog

by friolento



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Accent, F/M, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, that beloved "oh no there's only one bed what to do" trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friolento/pseuds/friolento
Summary: Written for an anon on tumblr who asked, "Forced to share a bed / One night stand, Reader x Bucky Barnes ? (I mean like maybe not heartbreaking next day “this was a one time thing btw” because my little heart will crumble"this is for you!!  (Alternate title: That Poor Receptionist)(send me prompts or just come talk to me im l o n e l y





	Blanket Hog

You frowned at the receptionist. Under your piercing gaze, and you held no doubt that Bucky was glaring behind you. The throbbing in your head was starting to re-emerge, and you sighed. “I’m sorry, are you _sure_ that you don’t have a room with two beds?”

The receptionist squeaked and you, frankly, were on the verge of reaching over the desk and shaking his shoulders. Of course, logically, you knew that it wasn't the poor man's fault. "I'm sorry, Miss, there really are no rooms with two beds. The beaches are very popular around here and the hotel has a magnificent view and is walking distance from the festivities. The only room we have has one bed."

You sighed and turned to face Bucky. He, foreseeably, had his Winter Soldier face and was obviously terrifying the employees. He would be of no help. You turned to face the receptionist again and reluctantly took the room.

…

“Alright then Bucky, you can put the murder face away,” you remarked cheerfully, if not exhaustedly. Some of the stress and tension from the mission was already leaking out of your shoulders and the thought of a nice hot shower, and some rest was _very_ appealing.

Bucky grunted, still irritated from the encounter with the receptionist. “Tony says I have a resting murder face.”

"Well he's not wrong," you said, and immediately begin to grab some clothes from your meager bag of belongings. The mission was covert ops, and you had only been allowed to take an outfit per occasion - formal, casual, semi-casual, something to sleep in, and your suit. "You were terrifying the hell out of the receptionist."

As you turned around, Bucky was perched on the edge of the bed, unlacing his boots. “I can take the floor,” he offered, as he removed one boot and reached for the other.

You dumped your clothes on the bathroom counter. "Why would you take the floor? The bed is plenty big, even making-" You eyed him up and down. "Size accommodations."

Bucky smirked at you. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Y/N. I'm perfectly fine with the floor. I've slept on worse."

You huffed. _Men_. “That doesn’t mean you should keep doing that! You can protect my virtue or whatever and still sleep on the bed.”

Bucky scoffed. “But-”

Time to pull out the big guns. "If you don't sleep on the fucking bed tonight, I'm genuinely going to start crying." The Avengers knew this was a legit threat with you, considering that once when Steve had been too awkward during movie nights and was as stiff as a board, you had threatened to start crying if he didn't loosen up. He hadn't believed you until your eyes started to well up. He had promptly tugged you into a hug, and from then on the Avengers knew that it was a serious threat. You didn't mention that you'd done theater as a kid, and could cry on cue. That was your little secret.

Just like you thought it would, Bucky's eyes widened and he acquiesced. "Fine."

You smirked and flounced into the bathroom to get the grime from traveling all day off.

…

When you stepped out of the shower, Bucky was sitting shirtless on the bed, the blanket covering his lap. Your mouth dried. He didn't know it, but you had had a crush on him since the day you had joined the Avengers. The two of you had been training together for months and you had seen him shirtless hundreds of times, but you had never seen him like this, mussed and soft with exhaustion.

He noticed you staring and when you finally looked up from his - rather well-defined - chest, he was smiling at you like a cat that got the canary. “Like what you see, Y/N?” he drawled.

Your breath hitched a little bit. You were _so_ weak for the drawl. Nevertheless, you did your best to pretend you were _not_ affected. “Shut up, Robocop,” you snapped, nicking a nickname that Tony often used for him.

He laughed knowingly, the little shit. “Ready for bed?”

You hummed in acknowledgment. Your hair was mostly dry, and you were dressed comfortably in sweats and an oversized shirt. You weren't wearing a bra, but you knew he was considerate enough to not stare.

The two of you tucked into bed, facing each other. “Well,” you said, clearing your throat to interrupt the awkward silence. “Good night.”

Bucky rumbled out a good night and that was that.

…

Or at least you thought that was that. This was the third time you had woken up, your left side freezing. "Bucky," you whined pathetically. Fuck it, you just wanted to be warm. You scooched over and settled underneath his arm and promptly melted into his chest. _This is going to suck to explain_ , the rational side of your brain murmured. _Sleep_ , the other, louder, side of your brain mumbled. The latter won out and you blissfully slipped back to sleep.

…

As you woke up, you froze. You were still snuggled against Bucky like a stuffed animal, and you weren’t sure if he was awake.

“I’m awake doll,” he mumbled. “Why are we cuddling?”

You sighed and curled back into him. “I-uh, you kept stealing the blankets. I got cold.”

Bucky leaned down so that his lips were brushing your ear as he spoke. "Is that all darlin'?"

You turned to face him and craned your neck to eyeball him. "Of course it is! Wha-" Your indignant rebuttal was halted by Bucky's lips on yours. You froze for a moment but immediately tipped your head back to kiss him better. He pulled away only after you were breathless and panting.

“Good?” He sounded slightly nervous. You beamed up at him and kissed him again, slower and filthier.

“I’m _great_."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [ tumblr](https://thehelloimmawitchbitch.tumblr.com/) or leave me a comment!  
> Tysm for reading!


End file.
